


I Always Worry About You, Love

by DarthTella



Series: This New Life [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fever, Sickfic, tentoo/rose - Freeform, written for a tumblr prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: The Doctor arrives home early from an assignment and finds a sick Rose waiting for him.





	I Always Worry About You, Love

The Doctor entered the flat as quietly as possible. He was arriving home a full day earlier than expected from his latest assignment, and was really hoping to surprise Rose. It was still several hours until dawn and he knew she would still be asleep. All he had to do was sneak into bed, possibly get a couple more hours of sleep himself as he was exhausted, and savour Rose’s reaction to him being there when she woke up.

He tried to park his suitcase beside the door (he truly missed having pockets that were bigger on the inside) but that one wobbly wheel decided to break off again. He just barely caught the heavy case before it hit the floor.

“Doctor?” Rose’s sleepy voice called out to him. In his efforts to be stealthy, he neglected to realise the light in the kitchen was on. He righted the suitcase as best he could and turned to face her. Even half asleep with crazy bedhead and creases in her cheek caused by her pillow, she was still the most beautiful being he had ever laid eyes on. He couldn’t even be mad at her for pinching his favourite sleep shirt.

“Hello you!” He beamed at her and held his arms open. He chuckled at her sleepy shuffle as she made her way over to him and slouched into his arms. He kissed the crown of her head, and he felt her press a kiss to his chest. “Did I wake you? I was trying to be quiet” She shook her head.

“Couldn't sleep. Thought a cup of tea would help.” Her voice sounded more than a little hoarse. He took a step back from her and took a better look at her face. Her cheeks were pink and there was a sheen of sweat across her forehead. He brought his hands up to frame her face, and could feel the heat radiating off of her before he even made contact with her skin. She turned her head quickly, and only just barely covered her mouth before she was overcome with a nasty coughing fit.

“Rose, you’re burning up! Why didn’t you tell me you were sick?”

“Thought I’d be better before you got back. Didn’t wanna worry you.” The Doctor groaned, and then Rose yelped in shock as he swept her up bridal style in his arms.

“I always worry about you, love.” He sighed as he carried her back to their room. He laid her carefully back down into the bed before dashing to their en-suite. He turned the cold tap on and filled a glass of water, wet a clean facecloth and snatched the bottle of acetaminophen from the cupboard. He quickly returned to her bedside and carefully handed her the water and two tablets. She placed the glass onto her bedside table after taking the medicine and drinking more than half the glass. Meanwhile the Doctor changed into a pair of pajamas and climbed into the bed beside her. He picked up the facecloth and started to mop the sweat off her brow. She smiled up at him.

“You should’ve told me you were sick, I would’ve come home much faster.” The Doctor tutted at her.

“But the mission.” She protested. He chuckled.

“Not nearly as critical as we thought. What we assumed was an arming signal was just a bunch of very friendly aliens who were just trying to flag down a lift home cos their ship ran out of gas. Turns out all they needed to fuel their ship was water and they were too polite to just take it from us without asking! Absolutely brilliant engine design. So sleek and efficient! Ooh, and they’re just gorgeous artisans. Got a couple really nice souvenirs from them one of them being...” he trailed off when he realised Rose was giving him her patented ‘you’re rambling again’ glare. He wiped the last of the sweat off her brow and tossed the cloth in the general direction of the laundry hamper (and missed). “Well, I’ll show you after you get some rest.”

He settled himself onto his side, curling himself around Rose.

“I’m gonna get you sick.” She half laughed, half grumbled then coughed again.

“No you won’t.” He retorted, rubbing soothing circles into her back. “Besides, I know how much you love a good cuddle when you’re unwell. And I really missed you so, there.” He kissed her still too-warm forehead and felt her relax into his embrace. 

“And besides, didn’t I promise you I’d look after you if you ever got sick?”

Rose giggled at that.

“You certainly did.”

 


End file.
